


Playlist Paragraphs

by ktdid2



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktdid2/pseuds/ktdid2
Summary: Snippet stories influenced by the songs on my Adam Driver Spotify playlist.Really short, each tied to a specific tune and possibly influenced by it.
Kudos: 3





	1. Museum Piece

**Author's Note:**

> The "he" for me is Adam Driver, could be anyone for you! Tried to keep it open, no names, just a wee taste of a musically-inspired fantasy.

Museum Piece

Fall, cloudy day

He’s waiting outside, pacing slowly, his breath visible in the chilly air

He turns and sees you, you feel the warmth of his regard. Though he doesn’t smile, the steadiness of his gaze lets you know how glad he is to see you

He puts his arm around you and you fall into step, working to match his long strides

On a bench across from a fountain where kids are dancing around the edge, you sit. He wraps a worn plaid blanket around both of you. You tickle his nose with the tattered fringe and his slow, wide smile is brighter than sunshine

A small spice cake is shared, he feeds you bit by bit, and the taste of his fingers is the real treat

You tuck in under his arm and close your eyes, he pulls you close and drops a soft kiss on the top of your head

Walking back, you point out a cardinal tucked into the trees, he hunches down to see it better, his stubbly cheek to yours, his long eyelashes only a breath away

You climb up the steps in front of him, matching his height, and he draws you in, kissing you softly and lazily 

As you slowly walk back into the building, he calls out, “I’ll be right here for you after work” and you grin, wishing for the ability to control time


	2. Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short, tune-inspired fantasy

The small tour group enters the viewing room

As your eyes adjust to the dim light, you note couples taking turns at the larger telescopes, whispering softly about the view

You wander to a smaller unattended set-up, flip up your glasses and peer into the eyepiece, taken aback at the beauty of the Whirlpool galaxy

The swirl of light is hypnotic, you are enthralled.

A soft, deep voice at your left, close to your ear, murmurs “Did you know there’s a supermassive black hole at it’s heart?” You pull back, startled, and try to focus on the large silhouette bending to take your place at the telescope

The silken voice continues, rising now from the level of your stomach, which is flipping and rolling in response. “You can see the galaxy with the naked eye, if you’re in the right place and the sky is dark…” and a tall shadow unfolds and straightens up.

You catch a glimpse of dark hair and serious shining eyes. As you readjust your glasses, he gently touches your elbow to guide you to the next viewing station. 

You feel the gentle strength in those fingertips and lean into a tantalizing aroma of cedar, leather, and woodsmoke.


	3. Japanese Denim

The jagged tear is diagonally across the left thigh

They’re worn and soft, impressively-made, and need to be finished by 7:30

Something about the feel of the material whispers to you that this is a favorite, special, even lucky pair of jeans

Spread out on the worktable, they are the largest piece of clothing you’ve ever been asked to mend. The stitching, detail and feel of the material electrify you in such a way that you understand why the owner needs them taken care of ASAP

Your face breaks into a mischievous grin as you select thread and needle

A mere 30 minutes later, you tenderly wrap them in tissue and set them on the pickup table

The clock reads 7:19 as the door opens and a vision enters

His intent gaze falls on you as you reach for the finished work, and smiling, hand the package to him

He gently unwraps them. He eyes you again as a slow, sexy smile lights up his incredible face. You fight to keep your feet under the waves of delight that wash over you as he floods the room with appreciative comments

Promises of more ripped clothing are made


End file.
